Fan Fiction (Episode)
Plot When Bob,Cadences number one fan,starts to annoy cadence,Wiil cadence be able to hold her temper? Transcript *Bob:Thanks for taking me to the music festival museum,Kevin. *Kevin:Don`t mention it. *Bob:Look!Shoes worn by the most sucsesfull dancer ever. *Kevin:Oooooh. *Bob:Look!A life sized version of the Music Jam Limo from Music Jam:The Movie! *Kevin:Wow! *Bob:A PERSON BREAKDANING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kevin:AWSOME!!!! *Bob:(Screams)I don`t belive it!!!!!!The legendary breakdancer!!!DJ K.Dance!!! *Kevin:Her names Candace! *Bob:I know.K.Dance is her nickname.If i could just give her hug... *Kevin:Your...creeping me out.I`m gonna go get a cup of punch. *DJ K.Dance:All you need to dance is a body,two feet,and a pair of fillipers. People write down notes. *DJ K.Dance:Any more questions? *Bob:K.Dance. *Candace:Uh,Hi.Okay you. *Bob:K.Dance. *Candace:Hey there,guy.Okay yo- *Bob:K.Dance! *Candace:Allright,this kid`s giving me the goosebumbs. *Bob:K.Dance:It`s you!(Hugs her) *Candace:Does this kid have a mum?I want this kid to have a mum. *Bob:My names Bob.I`m your biggest fan.I`ll do anything for you. *Candace:(Sarcasticly)Really?Even punch me in the gut?(Chuckles) Bob punches her in the gut. *Candace:OW! *Bob:Anything! *Candace:Faint. Bob faints for five seconds. *Candace:You really did that? *Bob:I even recorded it(Shows cam corder) Candace cracks up. *Candace:Your killing me kid.Your allright.Any questions. *Bob:Not now.(Giggles) *Candace:Allright.We`ll stop there.I be back in an hour.K.Dance Out! Everyone cheers *Candace:How bout ya come back stage,Bob? *Bob:She knows my name.SHE KNOWS MY NAME!!!Yes...Please!!!!(They go backstage) *Candace:I like you kid.Consider yourself a freind off mine. Bob starts to shake.His pupils turn to the numbers 3,2,1.his head departs his body like a rocket and explodes like a firework.A new head swirlls back in his body. *Candace:How come i can`t do that? Shows a montage of Candace and Bob hanging out.Gary and Rookie watch. *Rookie:Who IS that guy? *Gary:I have no idea. *Candace:Hey guys.Waz up? *Rookie:Uh,The sky?Planes?Clouds? *Candace:No Rookie.I meant like,whats going on? *Rookie:Oh.Well,that guy. *Candace:Oh,his names Bob. *Gary:K.Dance,i`m worried.This guy is filling you up with freindship.To much and you`ll explode and go all over the walls,Floor,Priceless Furniture.And who has to clean up all that mess? *Candace:Rookie? *Gary:Exactly. *Rookie(Off-Screen):Aw,man! *Gary:And by explode,i don`t mean like thoose silly cartoons where someone gets inflated after drinking lots of water or geting a bike pump in there mouth.I mean explode like,Ka-Boom!Pow!Zap!That stuff.Freindship can get the best of you.So keep a bucket near by. *Candace:Whatevs,i`m going to bed. *Gary:Sure.Night.I`m serious about the bucket. *Candace:Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah! *Rookie:Do you like thoose kind of carttons too? *Gary:Eh,There allright. Transition to K.Dance sleeping.She hugs a bear and drinks her milk.Bob jumps up while so. *Bob:K.Dance!(Candace jumps up in fright)I had a great time! *Candace:Most people say "Can i come in and disturb you during your sleep" But Whatevs. *Bob:Sorry.You go back to sleep.I`ll stand. *Candace:Fine.Just be quiet. *Bob:Heres your Teddy Bear. Candace grabs her teddy and drifts back to sleep.Bob snores.Causing Candace to wake up.Morning comes.Candaces eyes are bloodshot. *Bob:Breakfast!! *Candace eats the waffle from the breakfast tray. *Candace:Mmmmmmmmmmm. *Bob:I made it with love.And this flaming hot sauce i saw in your pantry.(Hold up a bottle with a volcano on it) Candace looks rather surprised.She runs around the room screaming.everytime she screams a flame comes from her mouth. *Candace:Water,Ice,H20,Aqua! *Bob:Okay Candace.Cold or Warm? *Candace:Cold!Cold,Cold,Cold! *Bob:Whith ice? *Candace:Yes,Ice! *Bob:Okay.(Walks into kitchen) 10 minutes later. Candace is at the doctors. *Doctor:She`ll be fine.Just don`t feed her any spicey foods for next 24 hours. *Gary:Well thats a relief. *Bob:Got the water.(Walks on screen) Candace looks anoyed at him *Bob:What? *Candace:Nothing.Those waffles were just realy hot. *Gary:Waffes?I love waffles! *Bob:Oh,Here. *Candace:Gary,DON`T! Gary screams and breathes fire like how candace did.Then Rookie. *Candace:Why did you eat them? *Rookie:Everyone else was doing it. Transition to night club *Candace(Singing):The party starts now!Let`s begin the count down!Let`s turn it up loud!C`mon!5,4,3,2,1!The party starts now!K.Dance out! The crowd goes absououtly nuts. *Bob:Everyone,stop!You`ll make Candace deaf.She`s scared of loud sounds.As well as the dark.That`s why she keeps a teddy bear and sleeps in footie pajamas. The crowd stops cheering.And laughs. *Random person in the crowd:Grow Up!(Throws snowball at candace) Candace looks angry. *Candace:(Growls and walks backstage)Bob!!! *Bob:Yes Sir.I mean maam.I mean boss.I mean- *Candace:CAN IT!!!!! *Bob:Okay! *Candace:Ever heard of litle kids should be seen,not heard? *Bob:Oh,Sorry. *Candace:Don`t do that.It`s bad enough they know the...thing. *Bob:What Thing? *Candace:Remember at the coffe shop with the cream...? *Bob:Oh.And you got in a sugar rush and... *Candace:Balloons. *Bob:Hair. *Candace:Rubing. *Bob:Pond. *Candace:Yeah. *Bob:Yeah. *Candace:So don`t do that. *Bob:Sorry `bout that K.Dance.Cookie? *Candace:Now is not the...I`ll take two. Transition to K.Dance`s igloo *Bob:Popcorn. *K.Dance:Thanks.(Eats popcorn)Yummy.Whats in it? *Bob:Slime,Puffle Berries,Fish Dropings,And what ever i found in The Migrator. K.Dance barfs. *K.Dance:I`m sick.So very sick. *Bob:Relax.Just eat this dessert i made. *K.Dance:Smells nice...(Getting Suspicious)What is it? *Bob:Bob Bavarian,Flambala! Sets fire to desert.It explodes.The explosion only hits Cadence *Bob:You can taste the gunpowder. *K.Dance:Alright!Enough!I HAVE HAD IT!You!Are!Driving!Me!INSANE!!!Your a stupid peabrain flightless bird!I HATE YOU!!! *Bob:But were freinds! *Candace:NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!(Leaves room) *Bob:Than maybe i won`t be a fan of you anymore. Transition to The Night Club Tommorow.Candace yawns as she enters. *Cadence:Gary,Rooki?Whta are you doing here? *Gary:We have a big problem! *Rookie:Look at todays headline! *Cadence:Giftshop sells abandend clothes? *Rookie:The sub headline! *Cadence:Cadence may not have long to live.Number One fan turns into number one hater and is on a mission to get revenge on cadence.This is riciuclous! *Rookie:Fine,Fine.Just Atch-way for ob-bay! *Cadence:Sure. Night at K.Dance`s igloo *Candace:Finally,some peace and quiet!But i kinda miss the Bob.He was like a son to me.Well,at least everythings back to normal.Night Lolz.Night Mr.Snuffles.(Drifts to sleep) Bob is seen trying infiltrate K.Dances home. *Candace:Lolz,was that you? Cadence enters the main room *Candace:MY TURNTABLES!!! Pans on Turntables cut in half *Candace:LOLZ!!!!!!!!!!!YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!BAD PUFFLE!!!!!!!!!!BAD PUFFLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Where are you anyway?(Hears an eerie groan come from basement)Bob!He must be behind this!Rookie and Gary were right! Enters basement.Sees bob in a corner. *Bob (Singing Creepily) :Ring a round the rosey,a pocket full of posey.... *Candace:B-B-B-B-Bob? Bob`s head turns around 180 degrese *Candace:Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!!! *Cadace:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bob:You betrayed me cadace!Luckly,i know my way around revende!(Brings out a shovel) *Cadace:A shovel? *Bob:Yeah!I`m gonna you on the head with it! *Cadace:That`s your plan? *Bob:I was gonna shoot you with a bazooka,but i forgot that this shows rated G.(Pumps the shovel like a shot gun.It even makes a shotgun sound) Bob chases Cadace around the room.Cadace hides in a room.Bob knocks down the door.Shows a cardboard cutout of Cadace waving.Bob knocks it down too.Cadace is hiding behind it in the exact same pose. *Cadace:Darn it!I was sure that would make a great spot to hide!(Runs away)Stand back bob!Who knows what could happen!?(Gets hit on the head with shovel)That maybe.(Gets hit on head serveral other times.Cadace Rraises a finger as if she was going to say somthing but gets hit on the head again.Then bob swishes the shovel like a sword and cuts Cadace into a million pieces.The pieces turn into tiny cadaces and they run around the room like crazy.They form into the normal cadace) *One last tiny cadace:Awwwwwwwwwww yeah!(Cadace grabs a hold of her)Hey!(Cadace puts her back in her body) *Cadace:Okay!Now it`s my turn!You may have made your point,but no matter!(Grabs a bottlle of hot sauce)I was voted for best defender in high school!(Accedently fires at window.It melts through the glass) *Mr.Cow2(Off-Screen):AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!IT BURNS!!! *Cadace:As well as most clumsy.Stand back bob!(Steps away.She bumps into a bookcase.A flash camera falls into her lap) *Bob:Prepare to be in very bad pain! The Flash from th camera goes of *Bob:Ahhhhhhhhh!Not the flash!(Starts to wrinkle and his skin chips) *Cadace:Huh?(Looks at Camera.It flashes at her causing her to go blind for a few seconds.She shakes her head)Flash!The Camera Flash must be his weakness!Hey! Bob looks at cadace. *Cadace(Terminater accent):Asta la vista boby!(Takes a picture) *Bob:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo....(Melts to a puddle) *Cadace:Good ridence to such rubbish!(Photo comes out of camera.Waves photo.It turns to bob.His face twinkles and smile.The next morning,Cadace pins it up) *Aunt Artic:Hey Cadace.I heard about this bob guy and wanted to see if everythings alright. *Cadace:Oh everrythings allright(Puts on a pair of scientist galasses.German sceintist accent)Ze was just a young penguin.Hoping his life would have za happy ending.Unknown by our actions,ze had it rough. *Aunt Artic:So,he`s dead. *Cadace:Sure is!And his great on Pancakes!(Pours some of the Bob Puddle on a plate of pancakes and eats one.) *Aunt Artic(Giggiling):Cadace. *Cadace:What?I`m fun!But look at Bob now!He can`t even hurt a fly. *Aunt Artic:Hmmmmmm,Lime Green.Thats somthing you don`t see.So do you miss him. *Cadace:Yes.But i`m glad he`s out of my mind.I`d take the apoclypse at anyday.(Meteors start to fall,The room fills with lava and it rains acid)I said '''ANY '''day!(Suddenly turns back to normal)Well the good news is.Bob is gone. Pans on sky where the sky turns dark green and the clouds turn to gray.The clouds transform into bob`s head. *Bob Cloud:i swear cadace!I will have my revenge!You haven`t seen the last of me! Turns into pure black.The End? Appears in pure white text. The End Category:Season 1 Category:Cadence